Never have I ever
by Kyoukalayy
Summary: During a game of Never Have I Ever, suggested by Randall, the professor discovers a little secret about Emmy.


**I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise!**

**This story has a very loose take on cannon, so don't pay mind to some inconsistencies. Enjoy!**

* * *

Game nights like these had become a regular activity at the Layton residence. Hershel's close friends would come over, sometimes bringing their own games, but usually just a bottle of something deviously delicious. Today had been no different. Clark and Brenda had joined him in the afternoon, bringing along Luke as well, to play some more child friendly board games. Luke enjoyed the games where you had to work together to find some common goal, but from time to time would also relish in competitive games. Today they had played cluedo, one of his favorites. Flora and Luke joined together as one team against the adults. Brenda and Hershel tried their best to always give the children plenty of opportunities to think for themselves and solve the murdermystery, but Clark was unfortunately a bit of a sore loser. He would laugh at Luke when he made a wrong deduction, which earned him two elbows in his sides from the other two adults.

After a few games and a hearty meal, more people would join their company. Angela, Henry and Randall were the second to join. Randall hugged his good friend and showed of an expensive bottle of wine he had found.

''Vega Sicilia Unico is what it's called Hersh, super fancy if you'd ask me.''

The professor had smiled awkwardly at his friend who pushed the bottle against his cheek while dragging them both to the kitchen. Angela had joined Clark, Brenda and the kids to see what they had been playing so far. Everyone greeted each other happily with hugs and kisses on the cheek. They had been doing this for a few months now, and had gotten to know each other quite well.

Henry had put away everyone's coats and scarves and joined Randall and Hershel in the kitchen. There the professor was still trapped in Randall's headlock and looked up at Henry with a face saying ''Please save me''. Henry had pulled Randall off of Hershel and scolded him for him for being to rough.

''Come on Henry, he can take it!'' Randall exclaimed while nudging Hershel against his shoulder.

The professor sighed and smiled at his red-haired friend. ''So how have you two been since I last saw you?'' He asked.

''Pretty good Hershel. Randall is no longer allowed to do any excavations on Azran ground as ordered by Angela, but our research into building a museum in Monde D'or filled with Azran relics has been going well.''

''That's wonderful news!''

''And that's not all! Experts from all over the world have agreed to help research and donate to the museum. We might need your help from time to time Hersh, if you don't mind visiting us of course.'' Randall said happily.

''Of course, I would love to.''

The three men decided to continue chatting in the living room where the rest had stayed, when a knock on the front door was heard.

''That would be our final addition to the team.'' Flora said and sprinted towards the door.

She opened it and to no surprise saw Emmy standing in the doorway.

''Hi Flora, how are you?'' Emmy said while giving flora a big hug.

Flora and Emmy didn't know each other very well when they had first started the little board game nights, but became close in a matter of minutes.

''I'm great Emmy, it's good to see you.'' She responded back. ''Brr, you are quite cold though. Please come in.''

Emmy walked into the house and shivered. It had indeed been very cold on her scooter, with only 2 degrees celsius outside. She placed her coat with the others and joined the rest in the living room. The professor immediately stood up and gave her a hug, something he had learned to do in the last couple of gatherings. The girls had all been pushing him to become a little more comfortable with hugging people he was close with, besides Randall. He had started with Flora, who was of course very important to him. She had been a little awkward at first, but quickly turned around. Now, she receives a hug from the professor when she leaves for school in the morning and when she returns in the afternoon.

The professor had grown fond of the affection and was sure to give Emmy a firm hug. Emmy threw her arms around him and buried her face in his jacket to cover her red face. She was definitely one to encourage him to hug her, but was surprised to find her heart beating louder every time.

''Leave some for us Hershel.'' Angela had joked, making the two seperate instantly.

He cleared his throat and chuckled at Emmy while adjusting his top hat. Emmy continued to hug everyone and finally sat down between the professor and Angela. The rest of the evening had been a battle between the sexes with Henry as the referee. The house had been overflowing with laughter, discussions and accusations of cheating (mostly by Clark).

After 10PM however, Luke had started to yawn every minute or so. Flora had also been rubbing her eyes, indicating how sleepy she must have been. They had protested firmly that they were old enough to stay up a bit longer, but were ordered to go to bed by the adults anyhow. They went up stairs together and said their goodnights when Luke suddenly realised Flora would be joining him in his bedroom.

''Flora, we could stay up all night together and have fun on our own if we want to!'' He had whispered to her when they reached the top of the stairs.

Flora realised the same thing and they rushed off to their room together to start their own fun. The adults downstairs had taken the bottle of wine from the kitchen that Randall had brought along and poured almost everyone a glass. Henry and Clark were tonight's drivers and settled with a nice cup of tea. Clark had gambled with Brenda on who would be the designated driver through their previous game and grumbled into his tea. Brenda took a sip from the wine contently and stuck out her tongue to her grumbling husband.

''Well then, any ideas for the next game?'' Emmy asked and also took a sip from her wine.

''How about we do something simple like ...oh I don't know...never have I ever?'' Randall proposed with an innocent face.

''Never heard of it.'' Emmy said and saw the professor facepalm himself in the corner of her eye.

''Oh it's quite an easy game Em. You just say the phrase ''never have I ever…'' and then add something which you have never done.''

''Then what's so fun about that?'' She asked confused.

''The thing is my dear, it needs to be something you have never done, but something everyone else HAS done.'' The professor explained.

''Yes and once you have done it, you drink!'' Randall finished.

''Okay, sounds easy enough.'' Brenda added.

''We will go clockwise and I'll start!'' Randall said with a grin.

Emmy wondered why the professor facepalmed himself earlier in the conversation, but was sure she would find out soon enough.

''Alright let's start with something innocent. Never have I ever eaten a banana.'' Randall said.

Everyone took a sip from their glass and looked at Randall with anticipation.

''Wait you never had a banana before?'' Clark asked with shocked eyes.

''Nope.'' Randall answered proudly.

Angela started laughing and slapped her husband on his leg.

''That's the silliest thing I've ever heard.'' She said between her laughs.

Randall and the others joined her in her laughing.

''You're next cutiepie.'' Randall said after he was finally done laughing.

''Oh right, hmm, never have I ever…''

The game continued on, creating laughter, cringe moments and silly stories from everyone. The entire group had finished a complete round when Randall started his turn for the second time.

''I think that's enough for all the vanilla questions for today. Let's get a little raunchy everyone.'' He said with a wicked smile.

Emmy could hear the professor sigh beside her and she continued to eye Randall curiously.

''Never have I ever french kissed someone.''

''Randall.'' Angela said with a blush on her cheeks. Her tone however, was a strict one.

''What! Let's have a little fun shall we.'' He said with a wink to Hershel. ''The children have gone to bed and we are just getting to know one another a little better.''

''But you will have to drink yourself on this one as well.'' Angela retorted.

''That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.'' He said and took a large sip from his glass.

The rest of the group eyed each other for a moment, before taking their respective sips as well. What have they just started. Angela stared into her glass and thought hard about her turn.

''Never have I ever...mooned a police officer.''

She smiled at Randall who was the only one to take a reluctant sip, making everyone laugh. Clark was next.

''Never have I ever taken nudes of myself.'' He finally thought up.

Emmy, Brenda and Randall took a sip. Clark looked at Brenda with a smirk which she returned with flipped bird. Hershel tried his very best to not look at Emmy and imagine what kind of pictures she would have taken and Angela was once again laughing very loudly at Randall, who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

''Don't say you didn't enjoy them Ang.'' He mumbled, which earned him a peck on his cheek.

Brenda looked at everyone and tried to think hard of something she had not done yet.

''Never have I ever...hmm i'm struggling.'' She sighed. ''Never have I ever looked...at...porn...ON PURPOSE?'' She finished strongly.

She had a strong distaste for pornography, but was sure not everyone shared that belief. Everyone chuckled slightly and most took a sip. The only ones that didn't were Hershel, Brenda and Henry.

''Not even once?'' Randall asked Henry expectantly.

''No, I never got a taste for it.'' He answered matter of factly.

Hershel and Brenda nodded in agreement. Emmy had been getting more and more uncomfortable with where this was going. She had a secret about this whole affair, which she knew was going to be outed any round now. Henry was next and asked a question about a fetish so obscure, no one took a sip. It left everyone with more questions than answers.

''Alright I suppose it is my turn.'' The professor sighed.

He had played this game with Randall before on a different night and knew how far his friend was willing to go to know more about his sex life. He decided he would ask a question that would make anyone drink, just so he wouldn't reveal too much about himself.

''Never have I ever had intercourse before.'' He said and took his sip.

''Yeah maybe just get that one out of the way I suppose.'' Randall said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

Everyone took a sip, besides one person. The lady in yellow blushed a scarlet red and stared deeply into her glass. She could just take a sip and pretend she did, avoiding everyone's petty eyes and surprised questions, but it didn't feel right to lie to them. She had become so close to everyone and knew they would be decent to her.

The professor immediately noticed and regretted his statement. How could he have been so stupid. This would embarrass her immensely. He only hoped everyone else was too busy in their own mind, thinking of what to say on their turn, to notice that she didn't drink. But unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw.

''Em...you really haven't?'' Randall asked.

Emmy felt like she wanted to bolt through the front door and never come back.

''No...I guess I haven't.''

''Randall, let's just...'' The professor started.

''No it's okay professor. Really.'' Emmy interrupted him with an anxious smile.

The rest noticed what had happened and looked at Emmy with surprise.

''I've just never really had the time when I was younger, you know with all the training and such. When I was finally done with that part of my life, I just kind of...didn't.'' Emmy explained.

''Would you like to?'' Brenda asked carefully.

The professor watched Emmy while unconsciously holding his breath.

''Yeah...yes I think I do. I'd like it to be with someone I care about though. Not just anyone.'' She replied with a distant smile.

''Anyone in mind?'' Randall asked with a smirk and nudged her in her side.

Emmy's face became a fiery red, making anyone curious with the answer.

''Maybe.'' She finally said. ''But i'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. Plus i'd be so embarrassed for him to find out I'm a...you know.''

Hershel's heart dropped. She had feelings for someone? Who? He worked together with Emmy almost everyday and yet he never noticed her being in love. She never even talked about other guys. Although that wouldn't be an appropriate topic to discuss with your boss. A certain tang plagued his heart.

''Maybe you just need a...like a practise person?'' Angela said while blushing as well.

''Maybe you need a real gentleman to help you out.'' Clark said with a wink to the professor.

Clark had noticed a subtle sadness in his friends' eyes when Emmy confessed her feelings to some rando. The professor stared at Clark with a grim expression. Emmy had placed her hands on her cheeks to cover her heated face and tried her very best to not look at the professor.

''Shall we drop the subject? Maybe play something else?'' Henry suggested.

Everyone agreed.

The rest of the evening was spent with a card game and small talk. Nobody dared to touch the subject of sex again but it was obvious Randall was curious as all hell. He tried to seperate Emmy on multiple occasions to ask her questions about her new love, but was kept in line by either Angela or Henry. Hershel had a hard time looking at Emmy. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a little hurt. He kept telling himself that is was because she didn't tell him at all, even though he considered them close friends.

Around 1 o'clock most of the guests started to yawn considerably. The wine bottle was empty (including several other cheaper wine bottles the professor had stored for nights like these) and the two couples decided to take their leave. Clark and Brenda were staying at a hotel nearby and had agreed to Luke sleeping over. They wanted to have a nice nights together in the hotel anyway and were glad to agree to Luke's whiny request to have a sleepover with Flora. Randall, Henry and Angela were also staying at a hotel near the museum in London. They had plans for the next day to meet with the head of the museum to discuss their future collaboration.

Emmy checked on the children and found them to be fast asleep in Luke's bed. Luke was placed in a fetal position on top of flora's left leg. Flora was hanging upside down on the side of his bed, snoring with her mouth open. Emmy giggled while repositioned the children. After she had tucked them in, she walked downstairs to find the professor cleaning up.

''Are they asleep?'' He asked with a hushed voice.

She nodded and joined him in the cleanup. They cleared the living room of all trash and dishware in complete silence. The professor still felt a little awkward about the intrusive game they had played earlier and he noticed Emmy had a rather distant look in her eyes. After they were done Emmy started gathering her things.

''I'd better get going.'' She said softly and finally looked the professor in his eyes.

He hesitated a moment about what to say. He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't ready for her to leave just yet. A familiar tingle arose in his chest and he thought deeply on what to say next. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to comfort her...to hold her and kiss her...he shook that last thought out of his mind and found his voice.

''Are you sure? You know...you could stay if you'd like.''

She looked at him with a surprised face.

''Uhm, I don't wanna intrude.'' She glanced to her side.

''It would be no problem at all, my dear. Might I remind you about the amount of alcohol you have ingested.''

She chuckled. ''That amount doesn't do much for me professor but...I guess it is rather late.''

A small smile appeared on her features. ''If you'll have me.''

The professor blushed and scratched his chin. ''I'd love to.'' His voice huskier than he would like to admit. He wasn't sure about what he was doing. This was entirely inappropriate behaviour of a boss and a gentleman.

Emmy took off her coat and placed it back on the peg. She closed the space between them and looked up in his eyes. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

''Professor…'' She breathed out his name.

''_God I sound desperate.'' _She thought.

The professor could feel the heat rise throughout his entire body. He has had these feelings before but never for someone he wasn't sure was even into him. He decided to play it cool for now. He smiled and softly touched her fingers with his own.

''Let's go back to the living room.''

She agreed and followed him to the couch, their fingers intertwined. They sat down next to each other, with their knees touching. The professor was still holding her hand and squeezed it softly.

''Emmy...I have a bit of...an inappropriate question for you.'' He said while averting his gaze.

She looked down at their hands and understood where the conversation was going. Her body started to tingle.

''_He might think it's practise_.'' She thought.

She looked back up to him and waited patiently for him to form his sentence.

''I was wondering...if you had...anyone in mind.'' He started.

Emmy tilted her head to the side in innocence. ''Anyone in mind for what?''

The professor felt the heat in his cheeks increase once again. He had no idea how to get this across. Emmy on the other hand was enjoying his expressions immensely. She knew all too well what he was thinking at the moment and even though she was nervous, she was also a bit of a tease. Hershel had started rubbing his thumb absentmindedly on her hand, drawing figures in anticipation.

''I was thinking...before when we were playing Randall's game''

''You mean never have I ever?'' She asked.

''Yes that one. I put you in a rather awkward position and I've been wanting to apologize.''

''Oh Hershel, I know you didn't mean it like that...but…'' Emmy continued.

''But?''

The professor's anxiety grew. Was she mad at him? Was he a fool for thinking she might have any interest in an old man like him? She was in love for crying out loud, with a handsome young man probably. Of course she wouldn't want her ancient boss to teach her the ways of love. His anxiety thought train was stopped when he noticed Emmy drawing closer to him.

''I think Clark might be right.'' She said.

The professor was confused for a moment. Clark was right? He thought back on what nonsense Clark had spouted during the game when he suddenly realised his last remark before they had stopped playing.

"_Maybe you need a real gentleman to help you out.''_

He felt her hand grow warmer with the second. Her legs squirmed together and her face started to flush. Her body had pressed against his side and the cloudy look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Their lips crashed together for the first time. It was hungrier and hotter than she imagined. The professor hooked his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She swung her right leg over him, sitting right on top of him. She started straddling him. He had taken the opportunity to stroke his fingers through her soft hair and rejoiced when his other hand found her firm bottom.

He gave it a good squeeze, making her moan deeply into his mouth. It wasn't enough. He glided his tongue over her lower lip, begging for entrance into her wet mouth. She opened up quickly and started the battle for dominance. The professor remarked how experienced she felt against him, wondering if her virginity was even true.

She could feel his bulge grow against her leg and felt a sense of pride within her. She was not only kissing THE professor Hershel Layton, she was making him hard. The professor however felt a sense of panic. He grabbed Emmy's shoulders and pushed her back to about arm's length. A trail of saliva stretched out between their tongues when he separated them.

Emmy looked at him with a flustered face, while breathing hard. He was equally out of breath and stared at her for a moment. Her hair had become dishevelled and her blouse was half down her shoulder. Her lips and cheeks shared a glossy red color and her eyes were dark, darker than he had ever seen. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

''Professor?'' She asked, lust apparent in her voice.

''Emmy, are you sure about this? About me?'' He asked unsure. ''You could be with any man you'd like.'' He looked down, hoping his hat would cover his eyes.

''Hershel…'' She said softly.

He looked back up and was met with a warm smile.

''You are the only one I trust enough to do this with.''

She once again closed the space between them and placed a soft kiss on his lips to seal the deal.

When she separated from him again she whispered ''Please...teach me everything.''

This was enough. He placed his hands back into her dark waves and pulled her back in for a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue once again unravelled her very being. She gently took off his hat and placed it behind the couch on a small table. She then bucked her hips forward against his wood, making him groan.

He broke the kiss to trail small kissed down her jawline into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when he had found her sweetspot. He continued to nip and suck her on that very spot, leaving her even more breathless. He could feel her wetness on his trousers. He decided they were wearing way too many clothes and started to slowly undress her. She was glad to return the favor and kissed his neck while he undressed her.

After he had stripped her down to her underwear, he lifted her up, placing her legs firmly around his waist. She was a strong woman and could easily stay in this position for a while. Something he would definitely remember if they were to ever repeat this occasion. They continued to kiss while he brought them to his bedroom. He placed her down on the mattress and moved back up to look at her.

''You do need to be a little more quiet miss Altava.'' He said while tracing her body with his fingers.

She shuddered and held back a moan.

''Of course, I can do that.'' She was convincing herself more than anything.

He moved his fingers back up and behind her back. With a flick of his fingers, he managed to take off her bra with one hand. She was very impressed.

''They do call me a puzzlemaster for a reason, my dear.'' He said and winked at her.

She covered her face with her hands to hide the embarrassment. She was so close to being completely nude in front of her boss. He chuckled and grabbed her wrists. He firmly pushed them besides her face and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

''Hrmpno frrair.'' She mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and looked at her curiously.

''It's not fair professor.'' She pouted. ''I'm almost completely bare and you have only removed your hat.''

She was right. He let go of her wrists and straightened his back.

''I suppose I will make it more fair.'' He said and started to take off his jacket.

He did it ever so slowly, enjoying her gaze on his body. She bit her under lip when he took off his trousers, revealing the outline of his member in his underwear. They were now on an equal level of nakedness and the professor joined her back on the bed. They moved to the middle, where Emmy pulled him on top of her and in between her legs. She wanted him so badly.

He, however, was in no rush. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every part of her body. He met her lips and kissed her softly. He continued with his journey down to her neck, licking her sensitive spot. She squirmed beneath him and called out to him in his ear. He took one of his hands to massage her breast. A new sensation for Emmy. She had placed her own hands around his neck and in his hair, pulling on the strands every so often. This pleased him as well.

He kissed his way down to her left breast and started to play and tease her nipple. Soft moans once more escaped her lips, making his underwear tighten. After he was pleased with the top of her body, he began tracing his way down to her underwear. He looked up and was met with a pair of curious eyes. She had no idea what he had in store for her.

''May I?'' He asked while grabbing the brim of her underwear.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, lifting her hips to give him more access. He threw the piece of fabric to the side and looked at the meal in front of him. He licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted to know what she tastes like. He looked back up to her one last time before diving in. He started by licking into her slit. She had grabbed the top of his head with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. She had never felt a sensation like this before.

He continued to play with her lips and slide his tongue into her. He was saving the best for last. He squeezed her leg and moved up to her clit. It had already swollen nicely. He flicked it with his tongue one time, just to see her reaction. She had pulled on his hair rather harshly, but he didn't mind. He continued to please the bundle of nerves with his tongue while moving over his hand up her leg. She had gotten very wet in the meantime, making it easier to do what he had planned next. He placed one finger at her entrance and gently moved it inside.

Emmy's mind was melting. Doing things alone was already pretty great, but having this done to her by someone else and with their tongue? That was a sensation she thought she would never experience. She could feel another finger slip in and tried her very best to not moan as loudly as she could. They would definitely have to try this again when they were home alone.

He moved his head back up and looked at her with a smile. She was already aching for him to go back down again. He removed his fingers and moved back up, hovering above her. He kissed her on the lips, giving her a taste of her own sex on his lips. It aroused her even more.

The professor brought down the brim of his own underwear, revealing his throbbing length underneath. His erection popped out, happy to be free of its containment. Precum was already oozing out of the top, making Emmy salivate. The professor threw away his underwear as well and shifted his focus back to his lady.

She looked up at him and looked ready to be taken. He placed his forehead against hers and moved his legs in between her own. She could feel him placed at her entrance.

''This might hurt, since it's your first time.''

''I'll be fine. I'm sure you'll be gentle professor.'' She said with a smile.

She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss. The kiss was warm, wet and soft. He pulled back and looked at her.

''Emmy, could you do me a favor?''

''Anything.''

''Please call me by my name.''

She was surprised by the notion and laughed.

''I don't think my title is quite appropriate for this situation you see.'' He said with a chuckle.

''alright...Hershel.''

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her closer for another kiss. He moved his hips and entered her slowly. He could feel her body tense up and opened his eyes to look for signs of pain. She seemed to be able to take him in completely. Once he was all the way in he broke the kiss and looked at her worriedly.

''I'm fine.'' She sighed. ''Please...move.''

He once again started slowly. He placed kisses in her neck in order to distract her from the pain. The pain, however, had already turned to pleasure for Emmy. She grabbed his shoulders and started to pull him in faster. He was quick to understand and moved along with her rhythm. It didn't take long for them to become a heated, sweaty mess. They whispered their names into each other's ears and stifled their moans.

Emmy could feel something build up in her lower abdomen. Hershel was quick to read the message off of her face and reached down between them. He rubbed the bundle of nerves, making Emmy gasp when a wave of pleasure hit her. Everything around her turned into a blinding light. She struggled to keep her voice down, and could feel the professor's other hand covering her mouth.

He was also very close to his climax and increased the speed in which he pounded her. The walls around his cock clenched when she came, making it harder for him to hold back. He covered her mouth, from which she was close to screaming his name, and buried his back in the crook of her neck when he exploded inside of her.

He rode out the waves of pleasure and removed his hand from her mouth. After the waves had subsided, the haze of the aftermath settled in. He slipped out of her and drooped down beside her on the bed. They both laid there for a while, catching their breath and enjoying the way they felt. The professor eventually got up to clean up the mess they had made.

She thanked him when he laid back down next to her and pulled her closer to him. They had moved under the cover and cuddled closer. Emmy had placed her head on his shoulder and her leg over his waist. Hershel had wrapped one arm around her and the other one was holding her hand.

Emmy placed a lazy kiss against his cheek to make him look at her.

''Let's do that again.'' She said with a sleepy smile.

''That would be nice.'' He responded. ''Although I don't know if your future lover would like that very much.''

''My future lover?'' She questioned.

''The one you were talking about before.''

Emmy raised her eyebrow.

''You know, the boy you are in love with.''

She realised what he meant and started to laugh.

''Hershel, I was talking about you.'' She continued to laugh.

The professor looked at her with a confused expression. He remembered what she had said.

''_Maybe, but i'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. Plus i'd be so embarrassed for him to find out I'm a...you know.''_

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

''Just so you know...I do feel the same way.''

She stopped laughing and looked him in his eyes.

''Thank you...''

She kissed him softly on the lips and relaxed back down onto his shoulder. It didn't take long for them to fall into a peaceful sleep. The next morning, Luke and Flora were surprised to see Emmy at the breakfast table, since there were no spare bedrooms left, but they never questioned it.

* * *

Hehehehe


End file.
